


Fire

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>A candle is a kind of perpetual motion machine.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/gifts).



A candle is a kind of perpetual motion machine, elegant in its simplicity: the capillary action of high molecular weight hydrocarbons in liquid state leading to the vaporisation of that liquid fuel, which melts a further few millimetres of the candle to begin the cycle again.

The flickering light of the flame reflects on the panes of Watari's glasses, and of Tatsumi's, and the way his partner's pupils swell less blue than black when Watari tilts the pool of melted wax over the rim, liquid cooling paraffin impacting on Tatsumi's bare chest. He watches Tatsumi shiver.

"Again?" Watari asks.

"Please."


End file.
